Her Raven Hair
by Thornmaster
Summary: Oneshot Raven/OC I got bored, if it's good I'll keep writing. When Raven tries to kill herself after finding out about her father, what will one man do when he confesses how he feels to her. Summary sucks read it please? Warning lemon hot hot hot!


The raven's feathers turned into her hair, the opal her eyes, and the crescent moon her smile.

"Friend Raven?" Star-Fire asked as she knocked on her door. "Are you ready? We are leaving for the palace of pizza." She crept the door open and found Raven on her bed, eyes closed. She screamed for help as she held Raven in her arms, the blood from her wrists falling on her skin. Robin and Beast Boy were the first to arrive and carry her to the hospital bed. Star-Fire was confused about what was happening but knew what the blood meant. Terra pulled out her herbs and sealed the wounds.

"What happened?" Robin asked, Star-Fire shook her head.

"I found this." Cyborg said as he walked into the room. "It looks like the note she wrote before it happened. And either she drooled on it or it's covered in tears."

"Don't read it." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, we need to. We need to find out."

"If she doesn't make it then we read, but that is her business and I won't let you read it yet." Raven lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Look we have to talk to the new guy, so let's just go for now. Let her get some sleep." Raven opened her eyes just as they left the room, and shut the lights off.

"Please be okay Raven." Beast Boy said as he left.

"I can't." She tried to answer back. But he was already gone. She tried to yell, but the sedation was powerful. She fell back asleep in the dark room. The room was silent except for the computer making noises. Then a small alarm. Raven woke up and heard the voices.

"Damn it, they are at the bank again." Robin complained.

"Well let's go." Cyborg answered.

"What about friend Raven?" Star-Fire said with some concern.

"New guy can stay to watch over her." Beast Boy offered.

"Can you handle that kid?" Cyborg asked.

"Certainly." A strange voice answered.

"Titan's go." Robin called as they left. Raven tried to sleep again but was awakened by the door opening.

"Are you awake?" The voice asked, it was light yet deep.

"Go away." Raven called back.

"I'll take that as a yes, my name is Sanctus. It's nice to meet you Raven."

"Don't call me that. Don't get used to me, hand me that knife." He picked up the knife and threw it across the room.

"No, I heard about what happened."

"You suck," She grunted as she tried to get up off the bed but failed. She fell from the bed too weak to stand. "Ahh," She screamed as she fell. Sanctus tried to help her, but she shoved him away. "Go away, damn it." She crawled towards the knife but he kicked it away. He picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Why are you so desperate to end it all?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" She tried to get back up.

"Because I am rather curious why a beautiful woman like you is so close to killing herself. I think it's quite selfish, keeping yourself away from everyone else because you're in pain. Or is it your father?" She got really pissed now.

"I can't continue living, he can't come into this world if he has no portal. So there you son of a bitch, there. I have to kill myself. It can't go on. I can't lose it all. I can't see them dead. I don't want to face that." He held her hand and set her back in the bed as the anger formed tears. The tears ran free on her face. "I don't want them to see what I really am. I don't want them to get hurt." She cried long and hard about all the pain he had caused her.

"So we will fight him together." He traced the scar on her wrist as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Raven was shocked by the kiss but returned it quickly. She felt the skin rise under his fingers as their lips met again. She pushed him away at the last moment.

"Nothing will help." She leaned back on the bed crying again.

"She stands alone in the woods

Watching the ravens fly above her.

Their feathers fall to the earth

And taint her hair with shadow.

She stares into the crescent moon

And she borrows the shape when she smiles.

The lakes reflects the world around her

and it gives her eyes reflection.

But the reflection in the mirror

Is what she truly is afraid of.

When she craves the embrace

Of a blade on her wrist.

But there is another embrace she knows

The embrace of the nothingness she balances on,

She tries to take herself away from it

But only ends up falling.

What if there was a hand there?

What if there were eyes to look into?

What if there was a smile she could share?

What if there were lips she could taste?"

She looked at him as he finished, her hand still in his. She took his other hand and traced her scars again. Tears still fleeing her heart decorated her hospital gown and her face. His thin lithe finger traced a heart with her tears on her cheek then kissed it.

"Will you kiss me again?" She asked quietly, Sanctus quietly complied. She took her hands and ran them along his back as did he. He ran his hands through her long hair. Her fingers traced the spiderwebs on his arms. He slipped the nightgown off of her frail body.

"Molto bellisimo, Cara mia te amo." He whispered in her ear as he traced the scars all over her body, some from fights with enemies. Some from fights with herself. She kissed him again as he took her in his embrace.

"May I see you?" He smiled and let her strip him and see him. A scarred chest lay in front of her and she placed her chest upon it. "Can I go to my room?" He nodded and picked her up. He carried her all the way to her room. As they remained in a passionate kiss. "Why did you choose me? Why not Star-Fire or Terra?" She felt her heart aching as they remained apart.

"Because, I fell in love with you, not your eyes, not your hair, not your skin. I visited your room while you were unconscious and found you. I fell in love with you, the rest was just icing on the cake. You are a beautiful woman and a wonderful person." She kissed him again as he wrapped up.

"Are you sure you are talking about me?"

"Raven, may I taste you?" She looked at him like she was confused. "Haven't you been tasting me?" He smiled and drew his fingers up her leg.

"I meant elsewhere." She gasped as his fingers drew ever closer to her core. "I was asking if you are ready." Raven thought long and hard and decided finally by kissing him twice.

"That means yes." She said as he softly let her down on her bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again. He brought his lips down her face slowly and kissed over her neck. Leaving haunting reminders of his lips on her flesh, he licked her hardened nipples and felt her back arch. Raven was hovering above her ecstasy. He slowly lowered himself lower and lower and soon tasted the juice from her core, she held herself on the bed by her sheets as her body rocked. His tongue ran up her slit and tasted all her juices along the way. He slowly stuck his tongue into her hole to taste more and more juice. Feeling his wet tongue slither into her tasting the nectar that fell out. Raven started hovering above her bed as orgasm threw her back onto the bed as it shook her whole body. "How many other girls have you done this with?" She managed to pant out slowly.

"You are my first." He slipped off the rest of his clothes and layed beside her. She grabbed him and planted a huge kiss on him, her juices still fresh on his tongue. "Do you still want to go?"

"You are my first love, that means you got through to me. I will give you your reward." She crawled on top of him and kissed his smooth body. He lined his cock up as she slowly slid down on it.

"Let me try this." He flipped her over on her back and got on top of her. He kissed her again and slowly spread her legs, she swallowed hard as he moved it in her. Raven gasped as the pain hit, but he was careful. He slowly pushed in as she eased into it. She grabbed him and dug her nails in as she felt it inside her. She felt him in there, and every pulse of blood to his member added to her pleasure. It just barely fit inside her and it felt so amazing, she moaned in his ear as she drug her nails across his back.

"Please," She whimpered in his ear. "Keep going." He slowly withdrew, rubbing the nerves inside of her to awaken them again. She gasped as he quickly replaced it. Slowly he increased his tempo. Raven kept her hold on him as he rocked in and out of her. She writhed underneath him and slowly started bucking her hips along with him. Their tempo increased as she begged for more. Raven felt orgasm crawl through her as her magic shot through her. Black lightning crawled across her as waves of ecstacy crashed through her. She lay there moaning as he kept going. She still felt the energy fly across her as he kept mercilessly pounding her. She felt the moans in her throat turn into screams of pleasure. Finally after he finished and she finished she lay on the bed and panting. Sanctus got dressed and cleaned her up. She still lay on the bed panting as she held her hand out.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He kissed her once more as she drifted into sleep. Raven's hand closed on his and she fell asleep holding his hand. For once in her life she felt safe.

Wow okay. Rate and Review, hope you liked it. I just got bored. Maybe write more depends.


End file.
